


...в тихой заводи все корабли.

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Пост-канон, жизнь на Земле; пролог к большому (так и не написанному) фику про возвращение Атлантиды в Пегас





	...в тихой заводи все корабли.

Джон искренне ненавидел свою новую жизнь, хотя рациональных поводов для этого у него, в принципе, не было. Просто Атлантида должна была вернуться в Пегас, а не таять призраком в городском заливе; она не принадлежала ни Млечному Пути, ни Земле. Но с каждым днём надежда на возвращение истончалась. Угасала всё больше с каждым вдохом. И новый ритм жизни и работы становился всё привычнее, вползал под кожу, пытался расслабить и убаюкать ложным спокойствием. Джон отмечал каждый свежеустоявшийся штрих и тихо скрипел зубами.  
Неформальные ежевечерние встречи, которые напоминали старые добрые брифинги и на которых настоял Джон, чтобы не потерять себя, не растратить общность и не лишиться веры в скорейшее возвращение домой, постепенно превратились в посиделки тех, кого Джон незаметно для самого себя отметил своими. И кроме атлантийцев в этот круг неожиданно попали Дэниел Джексон и Джек О'Нилл. Как генералу удавалось каждый вечер притаскивать себя на Атлантиду, оставалось большой тайной, но нежелательным его присутствие, как ни странно, не было. Он просто пришёл однажды с упаковкой пива, ткнул пальцем в Дэниела, буркнул нечто, напоминающее «я с ним» и попросил удочку. Иногда поддерживал разговоры о бейсболе и новеньких истребителях, реже делился с Вулси каким-то свежими данными, которые гипотетически могли хоть немного помочь на выматывающих переговорах, почему-то обязательно подмигивал Джону и неприкрыто фейспалмил, когда Родни упоминал Дженнифер. В этот момент от своих бумаг обычно отрывался Джексон и укоризненно качал головой. Генерал пожимал плечами и возвращался к наблюдению за поплавком. И Джон ловил себя на мысли, что не отказался бы от такого. Наверное. Когда-нибудь. Вряд ли. Но вдруг.  
Пэрриш обычно делился историями о диковинных растениях, обнаруженных на очередной планете Млечного Пути, строил планы по их изучению и возможной ассимиляции к проживанию на Атлантиде. Лорн каждый раз просил письменный доклад с отдельной, подтверждённой трижды, графой — безвредно для окружающих. Пэрриш принимался громко доказывать, что один единственный случай на сотни таких же, но неопасных, не может считаться системой.  
— Конечно, не может, — кивал Джон, — но лучше перестраховаться.  
— И не тащить ничего, что выжило в вечной мерзлоте, а потом не загнулось в условиях, приближенных к тропическим, в дом, — подхватывал Беккет. — И не получать обморожение, пытаясь это нечто тащить из снега голыми руками.  
Пэрриш смущался и замолкал, но ненадолго. Лорн бледнел и кусал губы. Он не любил вспоминать ту экспедицию. Все они, дети Атлантиды, стремились не выпускать друг друга из виду, но поначалу это было сложно. Приказы есть приказы, с ними не поспоришь. И до вмешательства О'Нилла, отстоявшего их (членов экспедиции в галактику Пегас) нерушимость, атлантийцев разбросали между земными командами — по одному на команду. Пользы это не принесло никакой, кроме вреда. Так СГ-19 не уследили за Пэрришем, оказавшись на планете, похожей на Антарктиду, Северную Канаду и Сибирь в Рождество одновременно. Беккет, отбивший бледно-синего обморочного учёного у медиков горы, ругался так изощрённо и витиевато, а у Джона и Эвана были, по всей видимости, такие говорящие «сейчас кто-то умрёт» лица, что доктор Джексон вызвал тяжёлую артиллерию в лице генерала О'Нилла. И после этого атлантийцам было позволено работать в старых командах, отвечать прежним командирам, у Вулси прибавилось морщин и, по его собственному признанию, увеличилась на голове зона, свободная от растительности. Вот только к возвращению в Пегас их это всё не приблизило ни на йоту.  
Зеленка ругался на жадность бюрократов, отклоняющих его запросы по поставкам необходимого оборудования и тыкал пальцем в сторону генерала, который лишь пожимал плечами, указывал на Вулси, подмигивал Джону и наблюдал за макушкой зарывшегося в бумажки или планшет Джексона, забывая про поплавок. Не то чтобы здесь водилась хоть какая-то приличная рыба, а на крючок была нанизана приманка.  
Родни на этих дружеских посиделках появлялся стабильно каждый вечер и привносил свою долю хаоса, на что Джон совершенно не собирался жаловаться. Он громогласно обвинял окружающих в тупости, недальновидности и прочих смертных грехах; притаскивал с собой огромный кофейник и бил по пальцам любого, кто смел протянуть к нему руки; ввязывался в споры с Джексоном о важности археологии, как науки; привычно заканчивал за Радеком половину предложений; раздражался на Джона за его «кирковость» и шлейф разбитых сердец, оставленных на разных планетах (Джон категорически не был согласен, но кто б дал ему возможность это несогласие озвучить). И постоянно упоминал Дженнифер. И то, какая она чудесная. И то, какая она добрая, можно было б и поменьше, но все эти голодающие дети и брошенные кошки… Джон скрипел зубами, Джек ронял лицо в фейспалм, Дэниел бросался на амбразуру, упоминая очередной обнаруженный кем-то артефакт.  
Весёлая, весёлая жизнь. Чтоб ей провалиться. Джон был уверен, что самое худшее уже произошло. Что выматывающее душу ожидание — последняя ступень перед адом невозвращения. Он должен был помнить, что у грёбаной шутницы-судьбы всегда припасён джокер в рукаве.  
Очередной вечер начался совершенно спокойно и не предвещал ничего душераздирающего. Зеленка сманил в укромный уголок на Южном пирсе Беккета, Мико и Пэрриша, и, судя по тихому звону, намечался у них там то ли химический опыт, то ли урок зельеваренья. Лорн расчехлил свою акварель и демонстративно повернулся спиной к заливу. Джон растянулся на тонком пледе и принялся рассматривать облака. Родни, пристроившись рядом, бубнил под нос какие-то цифры и невнятные буквы, совершенно не складывающиеся в слова. Вулси и Дэниел с генералом (Джон лениво отметил, что давно перестал разделять их в своих мыслях) появились с шумом и блеском. Джексон тут же подхватил за шкирку слабо сопротивляющегося Родни и направился в сторону зельеваров, дико размахивая руками и восторженно вещая о какой-то необыкновенной находке. Джон из положения лёжа плавно перетёк в положение сидя и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
— Они сегодня Парк Юрского Периода нашли, — ответил Джек, устраиваясь на пирсе и вытягивая из тайника любимую удочку. — Сплошной песок и гигантские кости.  
— Ну, пока не надумают кого-то оживить, — пожал плечами Джон и усмехнулся, глядя, как передёрнуло Джека.  
— Главное, не подать никому такой идеи.  
— Главное, вовремя пресечь, когда иедя появится.  
Джек почесал гладко выбритый подбородок и скривился, Джон решил считать это согласием.  
Где-то в стороне галдели, перебивая друг друга, учёные, тихо бился головой о мольберт Лорн, лениво плыли облака, и судьба в лице генерала Джека О'Нилла решила напомнить Джону о своём чувстве юмора.  
— Кстати, — откашлялся Джек, не сводя пристального взгляда с поплавка, — Дженнифер Келлер попросила перевод. И судя по всему не только с Атлантиды.  
Джон мысленно порадовался, что не пил ничего в этот момент, иначе б это была стыдная и мучительная смерть. Родни размахивал руками, всматривался в планшет Джексона, оттирал плечом Пэрриша и совершенно не походил на человека, готового их всех предать.  
Как обманчива бывает жизнь.


End file.
